Mágia do Natal
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Um mal entendido, uma separação e uma chance para se resolver, sera que inu e kag consiguiram se resolver?


FELIZ ANIVERSARIO TATI-CHAN (AGOME CHAN) e para quem mais tiver fazendo aniversario esse dia

Espero que gostem dessa fic

Qualquer coisa é só dizer

Boa leitura para quem ler

-o-o-

-BRUXA.

-BAKA

Pode-se ouvir de longe a gritaria que ocorria em um escritório de porta fechada ao lado de fora um casal entediado ouvia tudo do lado de fora.

-Acho que deveríamos dar um jeito nisso. – a moça de olhos chocolate disse enquanto suspirava levemente.

-Tem algo em mente? – o moreno perguntou verificando a papelada que tinha em mãos sem demonstrar nenhum interesse, já que ali aquilo era algo extremamente comum.

-Eu tenho. – a mulher disse animadamente.

-Nos já tentamos. – ouviram e viram uma mulher de cabelo castanho e liso acompanhada de um youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados.

-E tenho que dizer não deu tão certo quanto esperávamos. – o youkai disse calmamente e frio.

Sango era a moça de olhos e cabelos chocolates têm 23 anos, Miroku era o rapaz moreno de olhos azuis com 26 anos, Rin era a mulher de cabelo castanho com 20 anos e o youkai era Sesshoumaru o mais velho com 30 anos. Sango e Miroku são namorados enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru já são casados há uns dois anos, os que estavam na sala era Kagome a morena de olhos castanhos claríssimos tem 22 anos enquanto o outro é Inuyasha meio irmão de Sesshoumaru tem 25, todos sabiam que Sesshoumaru, Rin e Inuyasha já se conheciam muito antes de trabalharem na empresa.

-O que houve entre ele? –Sango perguntou, pois para haver tanta briga tinha que ter havido algo no passado.

-POR QUE VOCÊ INSISTE NISSO? POR QUE SEMPRE ME PROVOCA? – Kagome perguntou exasperada por tanto gritar, suspirou em seguida e passou as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de que estava nervosa. Observou Inuyasha se levantar bruscamente, mais caminhar lentamente em sua direção parando somente quando a distância entre eles praticamente não existia.

-Por que brigamos tanto? – ele sussurrou fazendo o hálito quente bater contra a face dela, uma sensação de dejá vu lhe veio à mente e ia se afasta quando sentiu a mão áspera e com garras tocar sua nuca lhe enviando arrepios com a sensação de correntes elétricas passando pelos corpos com o simples toque.

-Por que... – ela começou a falar incerta, sua mente confusa enquanto parecia mergulhar nas lembranças boas do passado até o telefone tocar e suspirando irritado Inuyasha se afastar na direção de sua mesa apertando no alto falante.

-Sr. Inuyasha a senhorita Kikyou se encontra na outra linha posso passar? – a voz de Sango surgiu.

--Iie diga que estou muito ocupado e não posso atender. – Inuyasha disse voltando a olhar para onde Kagome estava constatando que ela já não estava ali _droga tenho uma que vive correndo atrás de mim e outra que vive fugindo __grr__... Mulheres. _Pensou o hanyou após desligar telefone e se jogar na cadeira olhando para o teto.

-O que vocês estão fazendo assim reunidos? – Kagome perguntou estranhando todos juntos ali.

-Só estávamos conversando. – Rin disse calma.

-Eu já vou indo. – Kagome anunciou depois de mais uma olhada desconfiada para eles.

-Ja ne. – disseram todos juntos respirando aliviados quando as portas do elevador se fecharam.

-o-o-

-Sakura desça esta na hora da janta. – Kagome chamou e uma menina de no máximo 5 anos correndo alegremente em sua direção, Kagome sorriu vendo como sua menininha estava crescendo e de forma rápida já que era uma hanyou, a menininha sorridente se sentou.

-Mama você ta tão linda hoje. – a menina disse sorrindo fazendo todo o estresse da mãe sumir rapidamente, Kagome sorriu e acariciou a orelha de sua cria antes de se sentar.

-Como foi seu dia hoje minha pequena? – Kagome perguntou vendo a menina sorrir mais enquanto começava a relatar tudo que lhe acontecera hoje.

-o-o-

O natal estava cada vez mais perto e as brigas simplesmente aumentavam e os outros se preparavam para fazer algo com relação aquilo.

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ INUYASHA NÃO TEMOS NADA O QUE CONVERSA. – Kagome novamente gritava parando na porta aberta enquanto os outros quatro olhavam a cena travessos.

-EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI BRUXA POR QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE FOGE? – Inuyasha perguntou do mesmo modo.

-Inuyasha, Kagome. – Sango chamou levemente.

-EU NÃO FUJO DE VOCÊ EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ACHO QUE TENHA ALGO PARA FALAR COM VOCÊ. – ela rebateu nem ouvindo o chamado.

-Inuyasha, Kagome. – dessa vez foi Miroku.

-GRRR... POR QUE VOCÊ É TÃO CABEÇA DURA? –novamente ele rebateu sem dar atenção aos outros, Kagome abriu a boca para revidar.

-CHEGA. – ouviram quatro vozes irritadas e olharam para onde vinha, no momento ela se encontrava encostada em um lado do batente da porta e ele do outro lado e de braços cruzados.

-O que? – os dois perguntaram emburrados e viram os quatro apontarem para algo acima da cabeça deles, olharam o que tinha ali e arregalaram os olhos vendo um visgo.

-Quem colocou isso aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou após despertar do transe.

-Fui eu já que o natal esta perto, eu e os outros resolvemos colocar alguns enfeites. – Sango comentou sem demonstrar muito interesse, Inuyasha olhou para Kagome que estava vermelha mais não de vergonha e sim de raiva, pois seus pulsos estavam apertados.

Todos saíram de fininho não esperando Kagome estourar, talvez a idéia não tenha sido tão boa, Inuyasha se viu sozinho com Kagome que não expressava reação alguma, ela sempre ficava assim quando realmente estava irritada afastou uma mexa do cabelo dela do rosto antes de segurar seu queixo vendo-a arregalar levemente os olhos enquanto sua pela voltava à tonalidade pálida.

-Estamos embaixo de um visgo. – a voz de Inuyasha saiu de modo indefinido até mesmo para Kagome que concordou levemente sem que desviassem os olhos e o vendo se aproximar lentamente até que não existia mais distância entre os corpos e em seus rostos podiam sentir a respiração do outro batendo rapidamente em suas faces, Inuyasha lentamente lhe soltou o queixo descendo a mão para sua cintura antes de juntar os lábios sobre os dela em uma leve caricia sentindo-a relaxar em seus braços lembrando-se de momentos bons que vivera no passado fez uma leve pressão nos lábios dela que se abriu para ele lhe dando permissão para aprofundar o toque sentiu as mãos circularem seu pescoço mostrando total rendição e a encostou novamente no batente da porta fazendo mais pressão contra o corpo dela.

-O QUE ESTA HAVENDO AQUI? – ouviram e rapidamente se separaram – Kagome se separou – olhando na direção da voz fina vendo Kikyou que apertava a alça da bolsa com raiva, Kagome voltou seu olhar para Inuyasha vendo que ele olhava para si como se não tivesse aparecido ninguém para atrapalhar, mais ela sabia que não deveria ter se entregado aquele beijo e por isso sem dizer nada saiu de lá quase correndo.

-o-o-

Faltavam dois dias para o natal e o humor de Inuyasha estava péssimo desde o dia do beijo e do fora que dera em Kikyou já havia aturado muito aquela mulher que estava no seu pé desde o colegial, a pergunta é porque ele estava tão mal humorado? A questão é que aquele beijo lhe esclarecera muitas coisas, se levantou e saiu dando de cara com os quatro amigos ali.

-Precisamos conversa a serio meu irmão. – Sesshoumaru disse serio chamando a atenção do irmão que simplesmente concordou.

-o-o-

-Mama esse ano vovó e vovô não vão vim? – Sakura perguntou vendo vários presentes embaixo da árvore, enquanto via sua mãe só colocar somente dois pratos sobre a mesa.

-Esse ano eles só vão chegar para almoçar amanhã com a gente. – Kagome comentou com um leve sorriso.

DING DONG

Kagome andou calmamente ate aporta comendo uma bolacha que fizera mais cedo com Sakura; abriu a porta calmamente antes de se engasgar com quem viu nesta tossiu freneticamente até conseguir respirar de novo.

-Não sabia que era tão indesejado em sua casa. – a voz dele era rude e continha um tom sarcástico venenoso, Kagome o olhou seria para ele vendo que ele descobrirá deu passagem para que entrasse, logo viu uma pequena sorridente aparecer na porta esta tinha cabelos negros com mexas prateadas, seus olhos eram de um dourados mais escurecido que o seu e assim como ele tinha orelhas caninas, garras e caninos.

-Querida suba um pouco, por favor. – Kagome pediu levemente e a menina sem parar de sorri subiu saltitante a escada do apartamento que ficava na cobertura, Kagome voltou seu olhar para Inuyasha enquanto fechava a porta e o guiava para se sentar no sofá um silêncio se instalou entre eles, ela estreitou os olhos. – Sabia que um dia mais cedo ou mais tarde Sesshoumaru falaria. – disse amarga.

-O que me surpreendeu é você não ter contado nada para mim. – Inuyasha disse indignado.

-Mais eu mandei... – Kagome parou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Inuyasha. – Você não sabia? – perguntou surpresa.

-Como ia saber se nunca me contou? – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. – Contou? – ele perguntou incerto.

-Depois daquela briga e tudo mais eu descobri e a primeira coisa que fiz foi enviar uma carta. – ela começou se levantando e olhando para janela vendo a neve cair. – Esperei por alguma resposta mais de seis meses e nada nem uma carta, ou telefonema e quando saiu uma foto sua beijando Kikyou eu desisti de vez. – os olhos se encheram de água relembrando a tristeza que sentira na época, olhou para seu reflexo no vidro da janela e viu que Inuyasha estava atrás de si e tomou fôlego para continuar. – Depois disso entrei em depressão e acho que só sobrevivi por Sakura depois que ela completou 2 anos Sesshoumaru apareceu com aquela idéia doida, mais eu não concordei e lhe contei tudo para justificar minha recusa, mais ele foi persistente e meus pais o ajudaram e me convencer e o resto da história nos leva até hoje. – Kagome soltou um leve soluço.

-Eu não recebi nenhuma carta. – Inuyasha sussurrou e Kagome virou-se para ele esperando que ele continuasse. – E aquele beijo Kikyou me pegou de surpresa em uma boate eu estava meio tonto e só pensava em você...

-Pare não quero ouvir isso. – Kagome disse não podendo mais segurar o choro. – Não acha que eu já sofri o bastante? – perguntou se afastando de Inuyasha, não lhe agradava em nada lembrar o passado mais este lhe atormentava todas as noites.

-... Kikyou se aproveitou da semelhança entre vocês e... – ele parou olhando para Kagome e lhe veio um flash na mente. – É claro. – ele disse chamando a atenção de Kagome para si, esta enxugou as lagrimas que ainda persistiam em cair enquanto Inuyasha se aproximava dela e acariciava seu rosto terminando o que ela havia começado. – Kikyou é culpada de tudo que houve, Deus como pude não ter notado, olha uma vez ela foi a minha casa e minha mãe a deixou sozinha e quando eu apareci a vi ficar nervosa e o tempo todo ficou com as mãos atrás das costas, mais eu estava tão magoado e irritado que não dei muita importância. – ele disse e Kagome o olhou por um tempo antes de se afastar novamente estava muito confusa. – Você não acha que eu merecia mais que uma carta? – ele perguntou quando ela se afastou de seu toque abaixando as orelhas.

-Quando fui embora daqui eu me sentia magoada e sabia que se o visse eu... Eu iria perdoá-lo sem piscar, você não confiou em mim e não me deu chance e explicação preferiu me chamar de vários nomes horríveis e me expulsar de sua vida. – Kagome disse com amargura.

-Eu só soube do plano de Kouga quando você já havia ido embora e ninguém quis me dizer onde eu poderia te encontrar. – Inuyasha falou raivoso. – Kagome quando lhe beijei aquele dia eu esqueci tudo que houve a quase 6 anos atrás, eu só queria voltar a ficar com você, eu só queria seu perdão. – Inuyasha revelou ainda com as orelhas baixas.

-Meu perdão você já tem Inuyasha. – ela disse mais calma.

-E seu coração? – Inuyasha perguntou voltando a se aproximar Kagome o olhou um pouco nervosa enquanto mexia com as próprias mãos, ela sabia do efeito que ele ainda mantinha sobre ela e após o beijo notou que talvez o efeito fosse ainda maior do que antes, Inuyasha ouviu o coração de Kagome acelerar e aquilo lhe encheu de felicidade e quando notaram Inuyasha já a havia prensado-a na parede. – Eu tenho seu coração... Hum... Kagome? – Inuyasha sussurrou quase juntando os lábios.

DING DONG

-Droga. – Kagome sussurrou e Inuyasha sorriu.

-Você não vai atender? – ele perguntou ainda sussurrando.

-Se você sair da minha frente. – ela disse levemente ainda olhando-o nos olhos, este sorriu e se afastou Kagome andou calmamente até a porta dando de cara com o resto de seus amigos – Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango e Miroku – todos preocupados olhando para dentro do apartamento e viram Inuyasha de olhos fechados e braços cruzados encostado na parede perto da janela. – Vocês não vão entrar, já que estão todos aqui podemos passar o natal juntos. – Kagome disse chamando a atenção deles que ficaram ali calados.

-Entrem logo vocês já atrapalharam mesmo. – Inuyasha disse abrindo os olhos.

-Baka. – Kagome disse sem olhá-lo.

-Não vamos brigar hoje bruxa é natal. – Inuyasha revidou.

-Tiu Seçumalu. – ouviram a menina no topo da escada logo descendo correndo rapidamente pulando nos braços do youkai fazendo todos rirem da maneira infantil e errada dela falar.

Todos cumprimentaram a pequena e se sentaram para conversa sobre varias coisas enquanto comiam e bebiam, antes de jantarem foram busca os presentes deixando somente Inuyasha, Kagome e Sakura no apartamento. Kagome olhou para a filha que brincava na sala.

-Eu já perdi um pedaço da infância da minha própria filha e isso esta me doendo mais do que eu pensava. – ouviu o sussurro de Inuyasha e se virou para ele que se encontrava em suas costas.

-Inuyasha eu não queria isso para a gente. – Kagome começou de cabeça baixa. – Mais também não sei o que fazer agora que as coisas foram esclarecidas. – ela falou envergonhada e sentiu a mão de Inuyasha erguendo seu queixo para fitar seus olhos.

-Se me der seu coração e confiança novamente eu prometo que darei o máximo de valor possível e retribuirei tudo... É só você retribui meu amor. – a ultima parte não passou de um sussurro, Kagome como resposta lhe deu um singelo sorriso mais isso já fora o bastante já que a muito ela não sorria para ele. – Arigatou. – Inuyasha agradeceu antes de beijá-la.

-Mama. – ouviram Sakura e olharam para a pequena que puxava levemente a roupa da mãe.

-Hai querida? – Kagome perguntou levemente.

-Papai voltou? – a pequena perguntou inocente olhando para o hanyou que se abaixou na frente dela.

-Ola pequena. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Como si sama? – ela perguntou sorrindo feliz com o modo que ele a chamara.

-Inuyasha. – ele falou calmamente.

-Você e meu papai? – ela perguntou inocente e Inuyasha só fez um aceno positivo e a menina se jogou nos braços dele, Inuyasha se levantou com ela nos braços e puxou Kagome para si que sorriu levemente.

-Eu senti tanta saudade. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela sentindo a mesma se arrepiar o que lhe fez sorrir.

-Eu também. – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos recebendo um selinho dele.

-o-o-

-Você esta linda sabia? – Inuyasha sussurrou para Kagome que se encontrava na varanda da casa dos pais de Inuyasha.

-Você também. – ela disse sorrindo recebendo o abraço de Inuyasha e o beijo.

-Mama, papa. – ouviram a menina que agora já tinha 8 anos, agora Inuyasha e Kagome eram casados, ganharam sobrinhos dois e uma casal e já com 2 anos para ser mais exato e eram padrinhos da filha de Sango e Miroku que tinha nove meses, tudo ia tão bem agora entre todos.

-O que houve querida? – Kagome perguntou calmamente.

-Posso chamar meu namorado para vocês conhecerem ele? – ela perguntou docemente.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE MOÇINHA? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE NAMORADO... –antes que ele pudesse continuar com a gritaria Kagome o beijou.

-Pode trazê-lo quando quiser querida; seu pai não fará nada, não é Inuyasha? – ela perguntou calmamente mais com um olhar ameaçador.

-Não prometo nada. – ele disse. – Melhor que você nos apresente do que namore escondida. – completou suspirando e virou cruzando os braços emburrado.

-Arigatou. – Sakura disse indo saltitante falar com os outros.

-Você deveria ter proibido. – Kagome ouviu Inuyasha dizer e girou os olhos.

-E a deixar namorar por ai com um garoto que a gente nem ao menos conhece? Nem morta, não vou deixar minha filhinha por ai sem minha proteção. – Kagome disse olhando para Inuyasha que descruzou os braços.

-Tenho que me lembrar disso quando ela levar um moleque lá pra casa. – Inuyasha disse a abraçando. – Mais meu garotão vai viver acompanhado. – ele disse acariciando a barriga de Kagome que lhe deu uma leve cotovelada.

-Pare de falar besteiras. – Kagome o repreendeu sem parar de sorrir.

-Ta na hora da contagem. – Miroku apareceu ao lado deles junto com os outros.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1 FELIZ ANO NOVO. – todos disseram vendo o show de fogos de artifício.

-Que o nosso amor dure além da eternidade. – Inuyasha disse contra o pescoço de Kagome.

-Que o seu desejo se realize. – Kagome disse sorrindo enquanto se divertiam durante toda a madrugada na entrada de mais um ano em família.

-o-o-

Sei que já desejei antes mais não custa desejar novamente,

FELIZ NATAL

E UM ANO NOVO CHEIO DE FELICIDADE

E MUITA FESTA

KISSUS

JA NE

**Tat-chan**


End file.
